


Shackles

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dark Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: Sometimes love is dark





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look at Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039140) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



> Okay I admit it. I wrote a Drabble for my own piece of art. I’m bad. But call it inspiration.

“Steve.” The voice is tenuous. Laced with danger. 

He should look up. He should take his hands away from his face and relieve the hell within that tainted the air, making it hard to breathe. 

“Look at me.” A command he cannot ignore. 

His mind wants to plead. _Tony._

His body shivers with memory. Is it fear, anxiety, or release? He pulls his fisted, shackled hands away from his face. It hurts to look up at the man he used to love. The lighting is harsh against his dark adjusted eyes. He sees the silhouette. A figure awaiting his compliance.


End file.
